An inkjet printing system, as one example of a fluid ejection system, may include a printhead, an ink supply which supplies ink to the printhead, and an electronic controller which controls the printhead. The printhead, as one example of a fluid ejection device, ejects drops of ink through a plurality of nozzles or orifices and toward a print medium, such as a sheet of paper, so as to print onto the print medium. Typically, the orifices are arranged in one or more columns or arrays such that properly sequenced ejection of ink from the orifices causes characters or other images to be printed upon the print medium as the printhead and the print medium are moved relative to each other.
Fabrication of the printhead may include a mixture of integrated circuit and MEMS techniques such as a combination of etching and photolithography processes. Unfortunately, the combination of such processes may result in undesired artifacts. For example, overetching may result in damaged or scarred areas which, in turn, may cause unintended light scatter during UV exposure and, therefore, may create deformities and/or residue during fabrication of the printhead.